When Prankster meets Bookworm
by gittiekittie
Summary: Several one-shots, sometime two-shots, of Fred/Hermione moments through the years. Some are connected, others are all on their own.
1. All the weight of the world

The first time he noticed it, George, Lee and him had been preparing a prank for Filch. They had been working in silence, hidden behind a statue, as Neville and Hermione had approached them.  
"It's alright, Neville." She had said with a small smile. "Potions is very difficult and Professor Snape is not very nice." She had hooked her arm into his and pulled him into the direction of the library. Even as a first year that's where she thought all the answers lay.

The second time he noticed what she did, had been a few weeks later. He had had detention with Filch and was cleaning the trophy room together with George. The both of them had noticed the crying girl outside the room, but didn't exactly know what to do. That's when Hermione had passed, her arms filled with books and her bag over her shoulder.  
"Are you alright?" She had asked the girl without any hesitation. "Susan was it, right?"  
Both him and George had heard how she listenend to the problems of a homesick girl whom she barely even knew. They had also seen the result as Hermione had stayed up till the crack of dawn to finish all her assignments because the wellbeing of the first year hufflepuff was more important to her.

He hadn't thought much of it. He didn't really know her so he had just asumed she was nice. He hadn't thought more of it until the third time he noticed her.  
Ginny had been off for a while, and George and he had been planning on cheering her up. When they entered the common room ready to fulfill their duty as big brothers, they saw they had come for nothing as Hermione was already sitting with their little sister. Listening patiently as Ginny talked about Harry for over an hour. When the girl had thanked her with a smile before going to bed, Fred couldn't keep himself from taking in the second year. She seemed tired and as she combed her hair with her fingers in an absent mindly way, he wondered for the first time who was looking after her.

The fourth time he had noticed her doing it, he couldn't help himself from being a little bit worried. She had been comforting a first year who had a terrible case of homesickness, pulling the little boy in a hug as she comforted him without any judgement. She had black circles under her eyes and her hair seemed even fuzzier than otherwise. Her eyes even seemed a little bit puffy and he wondered if the fight she had had with his little brother over his stupid rat had been solved yet. It was the first time he decided to check up on her. When the little boy had calmed down and left the third year, he had walked over and asked her how she was doing. She said she was doing fine, and even though he knew she was partially lying, he didn't question her. After all, who was he to question her.

In her fourth year, George and him had been on the receiving end of her concern. Yeah, she might have been smug when the ageline gave them beards, she did check in on them in the hospitaal wing, wanting to be sure they were alright. It was the first time they had a real conversation, but she never answered the question how she was doing.

In her fifth year he noticed it a lot. He didn't know if it was because they spend so much time together, or if it was because of this silly crush he had gotten for her. In the end it didn't really matter, because all he wanted was to take care of the girl who took care of everyone else. He did his best to make her smile again when she was down, and checked in on her every time he knew she had comforted someone else. After every crying student that Umbridge had caused, he saw how the weight of the world started to get heavier and heavier for the pretty brunette her shoulders, and it was only a matter of time before she would crack. He didn't expect himself to be the first one to crack though.

When his dad was attacked, she had been there for him. She had been there for his whole family. He didn't know how she knew it, but she had followed him the moment he needed her most. He had cracked and burst into tears right in front of her, hidden from his family. She hadn't said a thing and just pulled him in a hug, a hug that said more than a thousand words. They had sat there for over half an hour, her holding him in his arms. When he had asked her afterwards how she was holding up, he got his first honest answer.  
"Not that good. But I'm used to it by now. There are more important things on hand than my wellbeing. How are you doing? Feeling better?"  
Just like that she had changed the subject and was back to caring for him. Herself pushed back as if she didn't care.  
From that moment on he had gotten pretty close with her, knowing someone should look after her because she wouldn't do it herself. And then he had left school and she had gotten into trouble, almost being killed.

The first time he actively looked after her, was the day she stepped foot in WWW for the first time, her eye thick and black. He had brought her to their office so he could take care of the bruise and appologise once more for his forgetfullness. She had smiled shyly and told him it was alright before she checked in on him. His hand stayed a moment too long on her cheek as he applied the salve, but neither of them seemed to care as their eyes had locked and they showed themselves for who they truly were. That had also been the moment he decided to do something really reckless. He kissed her. He had kissed her and she had kissed him back.

From that moment he checked up on her by letter every day, worried that she might forget to take care of herself otherwise. And in her letters he was it was good he did so. Because more than once her worry for Harry or frustration with Ron caused her to forget about herself.

The moment she had cracked, he had been standing in WWW, helping some customers. She had ran in his shop, tears running down her cheek. He had taken her upside, leaving the shop in George hands as he gently hugged his girl, trying to comfort her as much as he could. When he found out what had happened, there was no hair on his head that questioned him when he told her she could stay with him. And for a while, he could take care for her, as she took care for him and his brother .

When George had gotten hurt, she had been by his side, telling him everything would be alright. After his twin had fallen asleep, she had hold him in her arms for the rest of the night. Making sure he would sleep, even singing him a lulaby. Anything to make him feel better.

Later he heard that it had been his voice on the radio that had comforted her when they were on the run and she had to look after the boys. She told him he had been the only thing keeping her sane and functioning. It almost made those long and lonely hours he had been broadcasting worth it even more. She meant everything for him.

And he meant everything for her. When she thought they had lost him, she had been broken. She had been comforting students all the way to the big hall, making sure they could talk to someone. But the moment she had seen his body on the ground she had collapsed, only George allowing to pull her in a hug.

Now she was sitting at his bed at St. Mungo's. Her head was resting in her arms. She hadn't left his side for a minute after the battle was fought. She had done her consoling for all her friends, but no one, not even George or Harry, got her to open up to them and tell them how she was feeling. When he had opened his eyes, her brown curls had been the first thing he noticed. When he gently went through them, the girl shot up.  
"You're awake!" She said, tears streaming down her cheeks. George who had been sitting on the other side of his bed pulled him in a hug before he went out to get their family. It wasn't until hours later he could finally check up on his girl.  
"How are you doing, Hermione?" He asked, gently playing with her hair.  
"I don't know." She said honestly. "But I'm sure I can carry all the weight of the world with you by my side."


	2. Magical Hands

**A/N**

 **This part is not a sequel to the chapter before, It just is some fluff between Hermione and Fred. Enjoy!**

 **Hermione's POV**  
"How was practice?" I heard Ginny ask. Because of a major cold she couldn't go to the quidditch practice today and she had been sulking all day, extremely mad with Madam Pomfrey. But after her brothers and Harry heard of the nurse her decision she could forget sneaking to the practice as well. The twins even threatened writing to their mother if she didn't listen to the nurse. I looked up from my book, A history of Animagi, and saw the grim look on the boys their faces.

"How do you think it went?" Ron muttered darkly. "It's storming outside! We're frozen and drowned till the bone!" He glared at his sister before he muttered some curses and went upstairs, probably to shower.

"Ignore him." Harry muttered, sitting down next to Gin. Some water drops glistering in his hair. "George hit him with a bludger."

"The bloody idiot deserved it." George muttered darkly, sitting down in the only empty chair. "He kicked Fred of his broom for no reason."

"Why haven't you used a drying spell yet?" I asked concerned, standing up off my seat and making place for Fred. "The three of you probably get sick." I muttered, pulling out my wand. I quickly used the spell on the twins and when I turned around to dry Harry as well I saw Ginny already taking care of it. A small smirk formed around my lips before a single, gentle pull startled me. Fred had pulled me on the handrail.

"Didn't think of it." Fred muttered, shrugging his shoulders and tensing up from the pain. My heart skipped a beat and I looked at him in concern.

"You didn't go to see Madam Pomfrey yet, didn't you?" I asked.

"For this? This is nothing a pepper up potion can't fix." He told me with a dashing smile, taking the book I had been reading a few minutes ago.

"I'll go and get it." Gin said quickly. "Mione, can you come up with me?" She asked with a voice as sweet as sugar. I frowned but nodded and followed the girl upstairs. Being a Friday night, everyone was hanging out in the common-room, leaving us alone in the room. After Gin closed the door that was a fact I was glad for. "You, my dear, are having a thing for my brother!" She said with a bright smile on her face.

"I do not have a thing for your brother!" I defended myself, stumbling over something, caught by surprise. " don't even know which brother you mean. You are aware you have six brothers right?" I was rambling. And if I knew I was being obvious she knew it as well. I did have a thing for her brother. Every time he caught my eyes my heart skipped a beat and even when I just thought of him I got all flushed.

"Uh, yeah sure. So why are you all flustered?" Her eyes went big. "You aren't thinking dirty things about my brother aren't you!?"

"No! I never would think of Fred in such..."

"Aha! I never said Fred's name!" She shouted smugly.  
Shoot!

"Where's the potion Gin?" I asked, looking in her trunk so I could avoid her smug grin.

"Right here. Where it has been all the time." She smirked.

"Let's go." I muttered.

"Missing Fred already." She teased, making kissing noises. I groaned and tried to ignore her but when she made the next insinuation I couldn't stop myself from turning a bright shade of crimson. "This probably leaves Fred all stiff, you could give him one of your famous massages." She winked.  
When we entered the common-room the boys got silent for a moment before Gin handed Fred the potion. I stood there awkwardly, not knowing if I should sit back down where I had been sitting minutes ago or not.

"You can sit down again, Mione." George said amused, motioning towards the handrail. "It's the least he can offer you after he stole your seat." If I could get any redder I probably did and a small chuckle escaped Fred's lips before he took the potion, steam coming out of his ears, making him look like he was on fire. Now it was my turn to chuckle. "So, is your back still hurting?" George asked his brother, and I wondered why he did sound more teasing then concerned.

"Just stiff." Fred answered, shrugging his shoulders while glaring at his brother.

"Mione is good with her hands." Ginny said and for a moment we were all quiet, letting the words she just said sinking in. A huge smirk came on the twins their faces and Harry chuckled.

"Oh really?" George said teasing.

"And how would you know that, little sis?" Fred asked, wiggling his brows suggestively.

"Merlin! I didn't mean it that way. Get your thoughts out of the zipper!" She slapped Harry and threw a pillow at her laughing brothers. "I meant she gives the best massages."

"Gin is right." Harry said, rubbing his arm and glaring at her. "She is great in massaging. But anyway," He said, ignoring the surprised looks the twins gave him. "I'm off to bed. Coming Gin?"

"Wow, wow, wow. You may be the boy who lived but she still is my little sister!" George said protectively.

"To check on Ron." Harry said, rolling his eyes but blushing faintly. He walked to the stairs, followed by Ginny.

"You say that now!" George said, following them upstairs. Leaving Fred and me alone. I stood up and sat down in the chair George had been sitting in.

"Are you really that good with your hands?" Fred asked, amusement still visible in his eyes.

"I can show you." I said, surprised of myself. "I mean... If your back still hurts and you want a massage." A glint of enthusiasm came in his eyes.

"It would do good." He mumbled, smiling gently at me.

"Then we have to go upstairs." I muttered shyly, probably all scarlet.

"Really?" He asked amused, standing up from his chair.

"I need you to lay down." I explained. He chuckled and helped me up.

"Let's go then, my back is killing me." He joked, turning around and walking upstairs. Following him upstairs I heard Ron's angry voice coming from his room.

"Bloody fault. He knows I like her! He has girls enough swooning over him so he should back off. I have dibbs!" I frowned at his choice of words, you couldn't claim girls they weren't things! A gentle tuck at my arm caught my attention and Fred smiled.

"It's a bit further." He said teasingly. "Unless you want to show those magical hands of yours in a room with Ron yelling." I chuckled and followed him to his room.

"Hey Fred, wondered what took you so long." Lee said amused. "But I see you have company. Who is crazy enough to accompany you?" He teased. Fred chuckled and stepped aside so the smirking Lee could greet me. "Well hello, Hermione. What a pleasant surprise? What did this boy do to force you." He joked. I chuckled shyly and looked at Fred who huffed.

"My brother threw me of my broom. Mione is so kind to give me a massage."

"Oh really? A massage?" He asked, still chuckling. "I'm off to the common-room." He took a book and left us while I tried to find out what his bed was. "Have fun!" He yelled before closing the door. Fred motioned to follow him to the bed the furthest away from the door. He sat down and looked up at me.

"Anything else you need?" He asked kindly. I shook my head before letting my eyes traveling towards his covered chest.

"Actually..." I mumbled shyly. "You have to remove your shirt." He did as I said before he laid down.

"So you gave Harry a massage as well?" He asked, his tone slightly different from normal. I sat down, straddling his hips before I answered.

"Yeah, it started in 3th year after he hurt his back during practice. At home I always massage my dad after a long day at work." I gently placed my hands on his muscled shoulders and started rubbing small circles in his neck. "It kind of is a ritual that I give Harry a massage when he has had a rough practice. He gives me one when I need it." I explained.

"Do you only give those massages to Harry?" He asked.

"No." I felt him tense up and put a bit more pressure on his tensed muscles. "I give Gin massages from time to time as well. She has a sore back too. And I'm giving you one." I answered blushing. "You're really tensed." I mumbled.

"A lot on my mind." He mumbled absently.

The next hour went by in a comfortable silence while I made my way down towards his lower back. His breathing had become slower and heavier and by the time Lee and George came back he was fast asleep. I stood up and quickly stretched my legs and wrists before I tucked him in gently. When I finally turned around I saw both George and Lee looking smug at me.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Nothing, Mione." They chuckled. "Good night."

"Good night." I muttered, before quickly leaving the room.

 **Fred's POV**

"Wakey, wakey loverboy!" The annoying voice of my dearest twin said. I groaned and pulled the covers over my head again. "Fred, breakfast is almost over." George said, pulling the covers away. "You are going to miss Mione and you haven't thanked her yet for last night." He chuckled when I quickly shot up. I really had to thank her because my back was feeling great.

"Had a good time last night?" Lee asked smirking while I put on my clothes. A quick look on the clock told me my dearest brother had lied to me. Breakfast hadn't started yet. "When we came back it seemed like the two of you had a hell of a time." He teased.

"Mione couldn't get her clothes back on quickly enough." George said and I almost fell on the ground because of the speed I turned around. The laughing the two boys did tell me Mione had kept all her clothes on just as I remembered.

"I'm going down for breakfast." I mumbled, ignoring my so called friends and almost walking into no one else then our one and only Gryffindor princess. A warm smile lit my face and I think I almost got a heart attack when she smiled back. Just one smile of her lit up my day.

"Feeling better?" She asked softly. I nodded.

"You really have magical hands." When the blush crept back up her cheeks I couldn't stop myself from thinking how pretty she was. "Can I get another one after the game tomorrow?" I asked teasingly. "It's against Slytherin, a pretty rough game." She chuckled.

"I see what I can arrange with Harry." She winked at me before she joined Ginny. A smug smile came on my face when she turned around again. "I think I can arrange something after our party." She smiled and turned around again. I really had to thank Ron for this. He was the reason I finally got a reason to be alone with Mione and got it arranged as well.


	3. Magical Hands part 2

She groaned as she rolled her shoulders. She didn't know what she had done, but her back was hurting so much. And not only her back actually... Her neck and shoulders seemed to have decided to torture her as well while she tried to make up a schedule for what Harry could teach them that Wednesday. She had only find time now because of all the homework and revision she had to do for her owls, but it had been her idea to start the D.A. and Harry was busy enough already so she had offered to make up schedules of what they could see during their 'classes'. The fact that she was the one staying up till past midnight, easily slipped her mind. Stretching her back and rolling her shoulders once more, she winced in pain.

"You alright there Mione?"

The brunette looked up to see the only three other people still in the common room. The twins and Lee had been working on some joke stuff ever since she had started on her work, but they had been so quiet she almost forgot they were there with her.

"Yeah, I'm alright." She lied terribly. The moment she had turned around so she could see Fred and the others, she had groaned because her body didn't agree with that movement and she knew the guys had noticed it too.

"You're a terrible liar you know." George scoffed, rolling his eyes at the fifth year.

"Kinda disappointed in you, Mione." Lee spoke. "If you can't even lie to us, how are you gonna lie to all the big, bad Slytherins and the pink toad?"

She knew they were just teasing her, but her face fell anyway. That was one of the things she had been worrying about too... How were they gonna keep this a secret and make sure no one got expelled because of actions she had supported?

She didn't look up when she felt the weight of two hands that got gently placed on her shoulders.

"You're too tensed, Mione." Fred spoke softly. "They were just joking around." He started knead her tensed muscles and she bit her lip to keep herself from groaning again. "Your shoulders feel as if they're carrying the weight of the whole world."

George and Lee had walked over as well and sat down in the empty chairs next to the couch Hermione was sitting on.

"With the amount of paperwork you have laying around here, I wouldn't be surprised if you actually did release Atlas from his task." George muttered, looking at all the parchment covering the table. Hermione looked at the boy, a brow pulled up high.

"Don't be so surprised, Mione. We do know our ancient Greek." Lee joked. "You're not the only one who reads."

"I don't doubt that. I have seen what you three have managed to make... I would be surprised if that was all luck." She leaned into Fred's hands a bit more as he started rubbing circles over her neck to release the stress. He was doing her an immense favour.

"Look at that. I think that's the first positive thing we've ever hear you say about our merchandise." Fred chuckled.

"I have said positive things about your magic." Hermione murmured, trying to come up with an example.

"I doubt that." George answered.

Hermione opened her eyes again and looked closely at both Lee and George before turning her head slightly so she could look at Fred. None of them seemed to be insulted, they were just stating a fact. Fred gently turned her head back so he could go further with her neck, giving her a gentle smile.

"I think I've only heard you tell us off about testing the products and being reckless and stupid." He said. "But it's alright." He shrugged his shoulders.

"After all you just want to protect the small first years." George said.

"The three of you do some extraordinary magic." Hermione said quietly. "I might not show it often but I'm really impressed by what you're doing. I can only wish to be as good as you sometimes." The last sentence was barely a whisper.

"Did I hear that right? Hermione Granger, impressed with us?" George asked, pulling up a brow.

She decided not to answer and closed her eyes again, just giving over at the feeling of Fred's hands loosening up her muscles. For a while, it was just a comfortable silence that filled the common room, only interrupted by the soft sound of a quill on parchment.

"We're going to bed. You coming Fred?" She heard George ask.

"Nah, I still owe our dearest Hermione a massage so I'm just gonna finish it."

She guessed Lee and George had left the room because suddenly even the sound of quill on parchment had disappeared.

"You should look after yourself, Mione." Fred muttered, his hands going down to her shoulders after he had loosened up the muscles in her neck. "Your body... It's so tensed. You don't have to carry the weight of the world all by yourself."

"If someone is carrying the world, it's Harry, Fred. But thank you for your concern." She muttered.

"Can you lay down for me?" He asked. She laid down for him on the couch, opening her eyes to look at the ginger.

"You know you don't have to do this, right?" She asked quietly. "I mean, I like giving massages so you don't have to pay me back for it."

"Are you enjoying this?" Fred asked quietly, sitting down next to her on the couch, and letting his hands travel over her back, before starting to work on her upper back so he could work out the knots that were present there.

"I definitely could use it yeah." She said softly. "Thank you."

He kept sitting next to her and kept massaging her back. He payed attention to every single knot in her back and by the time he was through with every single one of them, Hermione was fast asleep.

"I wish you would take care of yourself, Mione." He whispered softly. "It hurts me to see you like this." He kissed her forehead before conjuring up a blanket. It was two in the morning, he knew she had nine am classes. He could better let her sleep than disturb her night rest even more. Making sure she was comfortable, he went up the stairs and with a last look at her. He went to bed.


	4. Pinkie swear

**A/N**

 **This chapter is set during fifth year and is a oneshot on it's own.**

"What do you think you're doing?" Her stern voice startled both twins and they almost dropped the bottle they had been hiding all day.

"Nothing to break your pretty head about, Mione." Fred said, as both him and George turned around, their hands behind their backs.

"So, when Ron gets back in here and wants the 'refreshing' drink your mom 'made' for him, he's not suddenly gonna sprout... I don't know, pink hair, a pigtail, or anything remarkable funny?" She had her hands put on her hips and gave both of them a raised brow.

"We're hurt." George said, bringing one of his hand towards his heart.

"Why would you think we would ever do that to our dearest brother?!" Fred asked, his hands staying perfectly out of her sight.

"Because, Freddy dear." Hermione said, walking closer to the twins. "You haven't shown me your hands yet." She had whispered the last part in his ear, reaching with her hand behind him and grabbing the bottle he had been hiding for her before he could do anything.

"Smooth Mione." George chuckled. "But could you please hand us the bottle back. We weren't done with that yet."

"And why would I do that?" The girl said, sitting down on the chair next to Fred, one of her legs over the other, giving the boys an amused look.

"Because you are as pissed at our dearest brother as we are." Fred said smugly.

"Otherwise you would have called mom in already." George added.

"Well, you can get it if you explain to me what you've put in it and how you made it." She said, giving both boys a wink.

"Always so demanding." Fred chuckled.

"Well, come on then, Miss I wanna know it all." George said, tapping Hermione's knee.

"Let's discuss this somewhere in private." Fred gave her his hand and helped her up, before leading her up to their room.

Grimmauld's Place felt more and more like a place you actually could live and when Hermione entered the twins their room, she could see the potential the house had. It almost felt like in the burrow again, the room all messy and comfy.

"Take a seat." Fred said, motioning towards the beds before opening a drawer and looking through it.

Hermione looked around and sat down on the end of one of the beds, a little bit nervous. This was the first time she was in their room and she was all alone... But her curiosity was bigger than her nervousness so she waited patiently. George jumped on the other bed and laid himself down, his hands behind his head and a large grin plastered on his face.

"So, since when do you want to know what we are doing, Mione?" He asked, his head turning in her direction, curiosity clearly visible in his eyes.

"What the two of you are doing, is some extraordinary magic. Why would I pass by a chance to learn?" She explained herself.

"Well, if that's why you're here, you're on the right place." Fred said, sitting down next to her. "Here." He handed her a little, red book. "Now, I can't let you take it out of this room, we wouldn't want our secrets to get out, but you can take a look at it now, if you swear to never speak a word about it."

"I swear." She said, reaching out with her hand, her pinkie outstretched.

"What – what are you doing?" Fred asked confused, looking at her hand.

"I want to pinkie swear on it." Hermione said, retreating her hand self-conscious and looking down at the ground. What had she done wrong?

"What is a pinkie swear?" Fred asked, gently putting his fingers under her chin to make her look up again at him.

"It's the muggle version of an unbreakable vow." Hermione muttered.

"Muggles have unbreakable vows too?" George piped in, sitting up and giving the girl a surprised look. "Now that's interesting. What happens if you break the vow?"

"Well..." Hermione hesitated for a moment. "It comes from the middle ages and when you broke it back then, well it costed you your pinkie." She wasn't surprised both twins seemed extremely excited when they heard that. "But, now... I don't know anyone who ever broke one and it means the end of a friendship in my eyes."

"If you say it means that much to you, I'm gonna trust you on it." He offered her his pinkie and she took it with a smile.

"So, can I read it now?" She asked with a shy smile.

"That's why I gave it." Fred chuckled.

He walked over to George's bed and kept an eye on the petite brunette. Sometimes he wondered why she didn't end up in Ravenclaw. He studied her features; the little frown she got when she thought about something interesting, the little smile she got when she appreciated what she read or the twinkle in her eyes whenever she picked up a good book. All of these features were present right now and he started smiling himself. He didn't notice that his twin was observing him like he was observing Hermione. George knew his brother better than anyone and it was obviously that he had a thing for the brunette. The fact that he just had given her their most valuable property proved it just once again.

"What is this?" Hermione asked, pointing at something in the little book.

"Oh, that's just an idea in working." Fred answered, taking a look at the page she had opened. "We are planning on making a portable swamp but haven't figured out yet how to carry something so large in something this small." He showed her how big they were planning on making it and Hermione frowned.

"Well, you could always try the Undetectable Extension Charm." Hermione said, shrugging her shoulders.

"That's a brilliant idea." Both twins agreed.

"Something so simple and we didn't think of it." George complained.

"We can't all be geniuses like me." Hermione joked before turning the page. But she didn't get a chance to read it, seeing that screams from downstairs caught their attention.

"I have a feeling Ron couldn't wait to enjoy his drink." George said with a small smirk.

"Let's go and enjoy the view." Fred added, helping Hermione up from his bed who put the little book down with a smile.

"I'm curious how this turned out." She said with a smile. "And just so you know, I'll b" your alibi." She winked at the twins before walking away, swaying her hips.

"Let's keep her around, Gred."

"She could indeed end up being useful, Forge." George grinned.

"And good companion too."


End file.
